


The Silent Separation and The Strident Split

by Adsullatta



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU, Break Up, M/M, Parents Separate, Saruhiko & Misaki as Kids, broken home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsullatta/pseuds/Adsullatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships are never easy, but when kings and kids are involved, it's a whole new level of difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Silent Separation

**Author's Note:**

> An AU in which Misaki & Saruhiko are six years old (and Mikoto & Reisi's sons).
> 
> I wrote this pair of drabbles for a challenge at [Game of Cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com/). The challenge was to write 2 different points of view with the same plot.
> 
> My inspiration for the story was [this art.](http://www.zerochan.net/1402837)

When Reisi and Mikoto split, it was hard on everyone but it was especially hard on the boys. As both of them had been adopted, Misaki and Saruhiko weren't real, genetically-related brothers, but they were as close as any blood-tied twins could ever hope to be. Sadly, they weren't legally related either as Reisi had adopted Saruhiko and Mikoto was Misaki's legal guardian. They'd never had the option to marry, so they'd simply lived a life together with no legal ties. When the squabbling had become too much and they'd finally realized that two kings in one house was just too much for the peace of the city, they'd each naturally took their sons with them.

Misaki had screamed and desperately reached out for Saruhiko as Mikoto had hoisted the ginger-haired child over his shoulder and begun to walk away. Reisi turned his back and held a trembling Saruhiko to his chest as his child wordlessly reached back for his "big brother", tears streaking down his pale cheeks. When the door clicked shut behind him, Reisi allowed his own tears to fall as he held his heartbroken six year-old son.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into Saru's silky black hair. "I'm so so sorry." 

It was pathetically inadequate, but there was nothing else he could say to ease his boy's sorrow. As it was, his own heart was every bit as broken as Saruhiko's, but at least he understood _why_ all this was happening. The boys had no such comfort.

Fearfully, Saruhiko whispered, "Will Papa and Misaki ever come back?"

It wasn't in Reisi's nature to lie, especially not to his son, so he took a deep, solemn breath before answering.

"No, son. I don't think they ever will."

Saruhiko didn't say another word. He simply nodded, curled up in Reisi's lap and silently sobbed for what felt like forever. Eventually he fell asleep and Reisi carried him to bed. He lingered at Saruhiko's side for a long while, pondering the choices he'd made and questioning if his concern for the greater good was really worth all the pain and heartbreak it had brought to his family. Then again, he wasn't the only one who'd made (or rather _refused_ to make) those choices. He remembered Misaki's frantic shrieking and cursed his own helplessness. Could anything be worth this much pain? What was the point of having all this power if he was unable to prevent the suffering of even those closest to him?


	2. The Strident Split

Mikoto Suoh had known that splitting up with Reisi Munakata would be hard, but he hadn't anticipated that it would be quite so _noisy_. He really should have though, it wasn't as if his child, Misaki, was ever anything _but_ noisy. Still he'd managed not to anticipate the sheer volume Misaki's little lungs were capable of producing.

Entrusted to Mikoto when his older sister had remarried, he'd been caring for Misaki for the past five years. At this point, he no longer considered the boy his nephew; Misaki was his _son_. And after three years of living with Reisi and Saruhiko, he had to admit he'd also come to consider Reisi's quiet, solemn little boy as his own as well. However, there was no way Reisi would ever agree to let him take Saruhiko as well as Misaki, despite them both knowing how badly the boys would react to being separated.

Still, the knowledge that their separation would hurt the boys wasn't enough to keep it from happening. There was just no way for them to exist side by side anymore. Their goals and beliefs were just too different. Reisi's ambitions were entirely too lofty and intangible for Mikoto, who was solidly grounded in the here-and-now. Reisi acted in accordance with some grand plan with the good of all mankind in mind, whereas Mikoto could only find the will to care for and protect the people and places that were dear to him. It wasn't like he didn't care about the "greater good" it was just that he found the concept impracticable in actual, day to day life.

When it had come down to it, the choices that Reisi wanted him to make were things he was uninterested in choosing. And what Mikoto found important just wasn't important to Reisi. Looking back, their breaking up seemed inevitable and Mikoto had bowed to it without too much of a fight.

Now that the moment was upon them though, Mikoto found himself wanting to howl his pain as loudly as Misaki was doing. He found his feet growing heavier and heavier with every step that took them further away from the other half of their family. Misaki struggled and shrieked, pounding Mikoto's shoulder with his tiny fists.

"Daddy! Saru! Why Papa, why? Go back! I want Daddy, I want Saru! Saruuuuuu!!"

But Mikoto kept walking. Out the door, out of the building, and out of the life he'd once thought would be his forever. The life that _would_ have been his forever were it not for a curse of fate, a curse of power, the curse that had made them both Kings.

**Author's Note:**

> As if the inspiring artwork wasn't adorable enough, I found [this](http://www.zerochan.net/1385328) by the same artist!


End file.
